The invention is in the field of metallurgy and specifically concerns a novel heat treatment process for the improvement of the mechanical properties of martensite cured alloys for use in the preparation of temperature-withstanding wires and straps for use as reinforcement components in metallurgical "solid solutions" or as wire cables in high-temperature media.
It is well known in the art to wind up wires made from the martensite-cured alloys after cold-drawing and then to subject the thus obtained bundles or spools to a heat treatment in order to increase the durability of the wire. The disadvantage of the prior art lies in the fact that only a discontinuous preparative process is possible. Further, the wires are too brittle for many uses, as the above process only achieves the production of a wire with a breaking tension elongation of 0.5%.